1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe hole covering and sealing trims and more particularly pertains to a new pipe hole covering and sealing trim for covering and sealing a hole in a wall through which a pipe extends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe hole covering and sealing trims is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe hole covering and sealing trims heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,792; U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,568; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,345; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,985; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 264,494.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pipe hole covering and sealing trim. The inventive device includes an annular piece has inner and outer perimeters, and front and back faces. The inner perimeter of the piece defining a center hole through the piece designed for extending a pipe therethrough. The piece has an inwardly extending resiliently deformable annular gasket along the inner perimeter of the piece designed for forming a seal between the pipe and the piece.
In these respects, the pipe hole covering and sealing trim according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering and sealing a hole in a wall through which a pipe extends.